


【All爆】产检

by Fortheblanca



Category: all爆
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheblanca/pseuds/Fortheblanca
Kudos: 68





	【All爆】产检

爆豪怀孕了，作为一个omega怀孕不是什么稀奇事，只不过还在事业上升期的英雄突然停止活动结婚生子还是让人有些意外。何况是爆心地，野心都写在脸上的劳模英雄。  
他的丈夫是当前排名第一的英雄人偶，传言说两人虽是竹马却关系恶劣，没想到最后居然走到了一起，这可让不少爆心地的粉丝感到难以接受。爆心地作为帝国第一个性别为omega的英雄，常常出现在一些色情票选榜单上，什么最想看他哭出来的omega第一名，被最多次幻想抹布情节的omega第一名，诸如此类，数不胜数。  
对爆心地怀着龌龊念头的人，虽然遭受了他结婚这一事实的致命打击，但伤心归伤心，依然不妨碍他们意淫人妻的热情。  
可惜爆心地高不可攀，自然是轮不到抹布路人上手的，不过操过他的人组个篮球队还是绰绰有余。  
爆豪怀孕四个月，肚子不如寻常的孕妇大，他穿着厚重的羽绒服，孕期越发水嫩的脸蛋埋在厚厚的围巾里，还是一副高高瘦瘦的样子，哪里看得出是个揣崽的。  
今天他一个人去做产检，给他做检查的医生很面熟，看了他别在白大褂上的名字才想起来，是真堂摇，他高一参加临时执照考试时认识的。  
真堂摇戴着口罩，一双眼睛笑眯眯地看爆豪坐下来。  
“认不出来了？你可真是无情。”  
爆豪嗤笑了声，“你废话可真多。”  
真堂摇从椅子上站起来，绕过桌面站在了爆豪身边，低头看他，“孩子他爹不陪你来？居然舍得让你一个人大着肚子来做产检。”  
爆豪抬眼瞥了他一眼，摸着自己的肚子慢悠悠地说：“孩子他爸和我老公关系不太好，所以我只能一个人来了。”  
真堂眼神变了变，他不紧不慢地摘下口罩，一边将口罩叠好放进口袋，一边说，“爆豪还是老样子呢，这次玩大了？居然孩子都操出来了，和我说说是哪个英雄的呗。”  
真堂嘴上不停，手也没闲着，摸了把爆豪手感颇好的脸蛋就去脱他的外套。  
爆豪也没阻止他，继续回答他的问题。  
“反正不是你……”爆豪想起切岛那根硬的像棍子一样的大家伙，打桩机一样不停不休地捅进他的生殖腔，直到他的肚子发胀，子宫被精液灌得满满的，他才反应过来安全套早被那畜生操破了，一次就中，一个月后他就发现自己怀上了。  
“想什么呢。”真堂嗓子发干，以他对爆豪的了解，这骚货肯定在想那个把他肚子搞大的姘头。  
爆豪从鼻子里哼了一声，脸还是一副高高在上的样子，一开口却像个街边招客的便宜妓女。“想你有没有他那么硬，能把我肚子操大啊。”  
真堂的脸沉了下来，抿着嘴一把抓起他胳膊带着人往检查室走，他手上没轻没重的，爆豪被他箍得生疼，立马不乐意地想甩开他，“臭混蛋你弄疼我了！”  
真堂拉开帘子一把给他甩在小床上，“娇气什么，你耐操得很。”说完就爬上床压到了爆豪身上。  
爆豪抓住他的头发狠狠扯了一把，“再弄疼我你就给我滚。”  
真堂“嘶”了一声，眼神幽幽地紧盯着爆豪，跟头狼似的，“衣服脱了，检查一下准妈妈奶子发育的怎么样。”  
爆豪翻了个白眼，手却乖乖地解开外套扣子，他里面只穿了一件松垮的灰色毛衣，衬得一截脖子白得发亮。  
看到那对微微下垂的丰满乳房敞着的色态，穿着毛衣都遮不住，真堂的呼吸明显粗重了起来，他隔着衣服揉了一把，爆豪轻呼了一声。  
“奶子都这么大了，应该要穿胸罩啊。”  
爆豪按着真堂的手在自己胸上，咬着下唇忍受着胀痛已久的乳房被揉捏的快感，声音都变了调，“没人帮我穿……啊……”  
“你老公呢。”真堂另一只手撩起他的衣服，热乎乎的手掌顺着隆起的腹部肉贴肉一路摸上去。这骚货就穿了件毛衣，里头什么都没有。  
“手举起来。”真堂亲亲爆豪的额头，帮他把毛衣脱下，爆豪是个吃软不吃硬的，真堂语气放软点他就会乖很多。  
真堂欣赏了会儿这对白嫩的乳房，乳晕比他高中时大了不少，不知道因为怀孕还是被男人玩的。爆豪不轻不重地踢了他一脚，“愣什么呢……嗯！”真堂低头一口将一边的奶头吃进嘴里吮吸，另一只手包裹住左乳色情地揉着。  
真堂咬着红艳艳的奶头，看着爆豪潮红的脸蛋，继续臊他，“说啊，你老公怎么不帮你穿奶罩？”  
“嗯……废久他在生我的气，不想帮我……哼……再重一点……”  
真堂重重吸了一口，听到爆豪突然拔高的呻吟，又用舌头快速拨动他的乳尖，他看着爆豪难耐的模样，含着奶头又问他。  
“那你的情人呢，也不帮帮你吗。”  
爆豪挺了挺胸，让他继续吸，真堂换了一边玩他，爆豪两边的奶子都被满足了，才有一搭没一搭地继续回答他的问题。  
“哪个情人呀？”  
真堂放过了那对被玩得坚挺的双乳，肿胀的大奶头红艳艳的翘着，他用手拨了拨，又顺着隆起的小腹一路轻吻下去。  
“你有几个情人？”  
爆豪抚摸着他的脑袋，五指插进他的发丝间，看他解开自己的裤头，爆豪抬起腰，让他把自己的牛仔裤脱掉。  
“切岛他不喜欢我穿胸罩，想让我垂着，说这样……嗯……操得时候比较爽，轰焦冻，是个还没断奶的……呀！你轻点！”爆豪狠狠揪了一把真堂的耳朵，真堂手下没留情，握着爆豪的性器重重掐了一把，他被爆豪的话刺激得不轻，“只会挨操的骚逼，还要这根东西做什么？嗯？”  
爆豪一双水汽氤氲的眼睛瞪着他，“老子不和你做了，滚下去。”  
真堂没理他，他掰开爆豪的腿直接把两根手指插进水红的穴里，“装什么呢，骚水都满出来了。”他按住爆豪不安分的两条腿，用手指在肉洞里搅出咕叽咕叽的水声，“你听听。”  
爆豪被那两根手指搅得腰酸腿软，他像只瘫软的青蛙，对真堂敞着双腿流淫水，他太久没做了，切岛在外地出差，轰也很久没找他了，废久更是还在生他的气，上次见了相泽老师，却也对自己不冷不热的，爆豪本来就是个情欲旺盛的人，怀孕后欲望只增不减，可一个个男人都仿佛对他失去了兴趣一样，对他不理不睬，他快饿死了。“我要……快点插进来……”爆豪眯着眼哼道。  
真堂解开了裤头，拉下内裤，勃起的肉棒直楞楞地弹了出来，看得爆豪眼睛都直了，“快进来……”爆豪伸长腿勾住真堂的腰往自己两腿间带，他挺了挺腰，把水淋淋的肉洞送到真堂面前。  
真堂眼睛都红了，他高中和爆豪维持过一段时间的肉体关系，那时候爆豪可没这么浪，现在爆豪的样子让他完全无力把持，他握着粗壮的性器，用龟头在洞口蹭了蹭，爆豪立刻敏感的缩了腰，又欲求不满地蹭回去，“你到底听不听得懂人话……噫啊！”真堂竟然直接插到了底，空虚的肠道被猛得撑开填满，坚硬的龟头一寸寸碾过饥渴的肠肉，爆豪被干得尖叫出声，他猛地绷紧了身体，腰挺得像把弓似的，大腿颤抖着，居然一下就被干射了。  
真堂深深吸了口气，“操，放松点！”  
他“啪”的拍了下爆豪的屁股，却让爆豪夹得更紧，“骚货，刚进去就射了，你几个情人都是吃白饭的么。”话没说完他就动起了腰，也不管爆豪还在高潮，将整根鸡巴拖出来又狠狠操到底，爆豪扭着腰想躲避太过强烈的快感，嘴里含糊不清地呜呜叫着，一副欲拒还迎的样子，真堂直接俯下身含住了他的嘴唇，将舌头伸进爆豪的嘴里，爆豪的双手立刻缠上他的脖子，动情地和他吻了起来。  
真堂两手握在爆豪的大腿上，腰部发力开始猛烈地进出，腹部的肌肉贲张着，可见他用了多大劲操身下这个骚货，黝黑的囊袋快速拍打在爆豪的会阴处，“啪啪啪”的肉体碰撞声，夹带着黏糊响亮的水声，在诊室里回荡着，让人面红耳赤。真堂下身毫不留情地狠插着浪穴，上面又给爆豪的嘴堵得死死的，让他发不出一声浪叫，爆豪快被插得不知道自己是谁了，他浑身上下仿佛就只剩下那个不知满足的肉洞，被一根大鸡吧狠狠进出摩擦着，快感源源不断地刺激着他的全身，脚趾蜷缩着扒着床单，双手用力地圈着真堂的脖颈，他腰部剧烈地挺动了两下，腹下一酸，真堂感觉到一股热流浇在了龟头上，他“操”了声，憋了口气猛地抽出了肉棒，失去阻碍后爆豪潮吹出来的骚水直接从穴里喷了出来，一股又一股地淋在真堂的大腿上，等他前面后面都射完了，爆豪又哼哼唧唧地索吻，伸着舌头迷醉地舔舐着真堂的口腔，他扭着腰，用湿漉漉的下体去蹭真堂还硬梆梆的大鸡巴，喉咙里发出幼崽般的呜咽声，“还要……真堂，好舒服……”  
爆豪完全意识不到自己的姿态有多么欠操，他满脑子都是真堂的大肉棒操得他有多爽，真堂让他翻过身摆出兽交的姿势时他也乖乖照做了，他双肩抵在床上，手向后伸去和真堂十指交扣，臀部高高翘着，双腿努力分到最开，像条母狗一样等着交配。  
真堂也不再磨蹭，将整根肉棒捅进骚穴里，他知道爆豪一副细皮嫩肉的样子，其实经操的很，而且是越粗爆越会觉得爽。真堂直起身子，双手掐着肥嫩的双臀猛操。  
“啊！嗯啊……用力！再深点……好哥哥……嗯！……你好会操……”  
真堂的喘息越来越急促，他支起一条腿干脆骑在了爆豪的臀上，直进直出猛插着肉穴，鲜红的穴肉在高速的抽插中被带出又捅回去，淫水滋滋地溢出来，流得两人大腿上都是，“骚货……操死你……”真堂从身后用力按住爆豪扭动的腰，另一只手掐住了他的脖子，将他整个人死死按在床上，爆豪无力地张着嘴，他被操得双眼翻白，舌头露出半截，眼泪和口水不受控制的流下来，他已经叫都叫不出来了，只剩一只手还按在真堂的腹肌上，软绵绵地推着他。  
真堂已经快到了，湿热的甬道紧紧缠着他，肠肉开始剧烈地收缩，他额头都是汗，这骚货太好操了。突然，他感觉龟头滑过肠壁上一处略粗糙的地方，两片肉瓣正一张一合地吸着他，真堂愣了一下，他的眼神倏地暗了下来，“宝贝，你生殖腔被我操开了。”  
爆豪懵懵的，半天才反应过来，他挣扎起来，“不，那里不能进去……啊！哈不……噫！”  
真堂怼着肠壁上裂开的缝画着圈磨，肉瓣开合着不停地从里头流出水来，爆豪慌乱地推搡着身后的人，却根本使不上劲，“有孩子……真的不行……嗯啊……”  
“我操这里你不爽吗？”  
爆豪急得声音都带了哭腔，“真的不行……唔……”  
他越是这样，真堂越是心痒，多少人的梦中情人爆心地，现在就像个婊子一样，被他的鸡巴操软操哭，撅着屁股射淫水，真堂咬着他的耳朵，“那你乖乖听我的话，我就不进去，好不好？”  
爆豪呜咽着，扭头亲真堂的嘴巴，可怜巴巴地说“好”。  
“孩子是谁的？”  
爆豪眼睛红红地看着他，又移开了眼神，“切……切岛的……嗯！”真堂挺腰又对着生殖腔操了一下，爆豪的眼睛更红了，“下一个给我生。”  
爆豪闭着眼摇头，“下一个要给废久生的，不行……啊啊！不……”  
真堂按下爆豪的脸，直起了身子一点点往生殖腔里操进去，爆豪感觉到自己身体的深处被一点点打开，他捧着自己的肚子，终于无法忍受地哭了出来，“给你生！给你生……不要操了……哼嗯……”  
真堂摸了摸爆豪红通通的耳朵，“好乖……”  
真堂满足地亲了亲爆豪的脸蛋，退出了生殖腔进行最后的冲刺，爆豪很快又进入了状态，在真堂把精液一股股射在爆豪的身体里时，他又绷着腰潮吹了，淫水和精液都被肉棒堵着，撑得他感觉肚子又变大了些。  
真堂抱着他事后温存，“爆豪这些年真的变了很多呢。”  
爆豪撇开脸，埋着头不想理他。  
真堂亲了亲他蓬松的金发，半软的肉棒还插在他后穴里，他挺了下腰，满意地听到爆豪“嗯”了一声。  
“答应我的事不能反悔。”  
爆豪没说话，真堂掐了把他的奶子，“听到了吗？”  
爆豪不情不愿地应了声，反正，同样的事他已经答应过很多人，他们也不能拿自己怎么样。  
“再来一次。”  
“混蛋你不用工作吗……啊！嗯……那里……”


End file.
